Nowadays, composite materials have been widely implemented in various fields. Beside the well-known superior mechanical properties such as high stiffness, high strength and light weights, the composite materials are further featured in excellent fatigue strength and environmental stability. Hence, in automobile, aerospace and military industries, more and more engineers use the composite materials to replace the metallic materials.
Generally, a typical composite material is an excellent material consisted of two or more than two basic materials, among which no chemical reaction is involved. Basically, the composite material includes a matrix and a reinforced material. The matrix provides a continuous material such as a metal, a ceramics, a polymer or the like to fix solidly the reinforced material and to ensure the transmission of loads upon the reinforced material. The reinforced material mainly includes fibers, thin chips and/or particles, in which the fiber-type reinforced material is most common seen, and the continuous fiber is the best fiber to provide excellent mechanical properties and plenty flexibility in design. Currently, the fiber is mainly a carbon fiber or a glass fiber. The laminating of two composite materials shall need a heating process upon the composite materials so as to melt the adhesive before a firmly lamination can be done. If the heating is not complete or unevenly, then inner stress would exist in the laminated composite materials. Also, voids in the adhesive surface are inevitable. Both of the inner stress and the voids would weaken the strength and reduce the stiffness of the composite materials.
Therefore, the topic of developing a laminating device for overcoming the aforesaid defects in the composite materials is definitely necessary and welcome to the art. Namely, it is kind of urgency to develop a laminating device for composite materials that is featured in improving compactness of the composite materials, eliminating the voids while in laminating the composite materials, and increasing the strength and the stiffness of the composite materials.